The filling of a tank is sometimes carried out manually by the operator, when the latter unscrews the cap of the can containing the phytosanitary product, he punctures the lid sealed on the neck of the can if necessary, manually discharges the content of the can in the tank and then cleans the empty can.
In order to rinse the can, the operator introduces water in the can, screws the cap again, shakes the can, and repeats these operations as many times as necessary.
Nonetheless, in most cases, the operator uses a rinsing nozzle which equips the sprayer, in order to rinse the can.
These operations pose risks of contact between the pollutant product contained in the can and the operator, in particular by accidental spill of the open can, or by splashing when discharging the can in the tank or when rinsing the can.
In addition, there is also a risk of inhalation of the product vapors.
In order to limit these risks, it is known to use a sealed filling device such as the device described in the document WO92/08548.
This kind of device includes a drawing end-piece which extends axially along a drawing axis from a first end to a second end equipped with a sleeve.
The sleeve is designed so as to be connected to a type of can necks.
Besides, the filling device includes a drawing pipe which presents a first end connected on the drawing end-piece and a second end adapted to be connected on the tank in order to enable the drawing of liquid from the can up to the tank, and a rinsing pipe which presents a first end connected on the drawing end-piece and a second end connected on a water supply source, for rinsing and cleaning the can.
In order to promote suction of the product contained in the can, the drawing end-piece is equipped with a vent valve which cooperates with an orifice.
Although this kind of filling devices allows limiting the risks of contact with the product contained in the can, it has several drawbacks.
Indeed, this kind of devices is compatible with only one type of can necks, that is to say a neck with a determined diameter.
In addition, nothing is provided to limit the risks of contact with the product contained in the can when puncturing the closure lid of the can.
Besides, it appears that the vent valve sometimes causes leakages of the product contained in the can or leakages of vapors of this product.
Furthermore, the rinsing of the can is generally carried out in a rough manner, since the water jet injected in the can by the rinsing pipe does not enable rinsing and cleaning the can effectively, the operator then has to shake the can in order to remove the product from the walls of the can.
Similarly, when uncoupling the drawing end-piece on the can, drops may trickle along the drawing end-piece.